jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Acclamator-I-Klasse-Angriffstransporter
Textproblem Es gibt hier ein kleines Problem mit den Text:Hier steht "die Kreuzer wären nach der Entwicklung neuer Schiffe "verschwunden", doch trotzdem wurden sie noch vom Imperium genutzt?! Außerdem stehen auf Wookieepedia und StarWars-Union unterschiedliche Werte bei den Passagieren+Crewmitglieder,auf StarWars.com steht dazu nichts.Orca 19:30, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hm... ich selber kann mit Schiffen nur sehr wenig anfangen. Keinesfalls darfst du Wookieepedia oder StarWars-Union als Quelle nehmen. Wenn du einen Artikel überarbeitest, dann tu das bitte mit offiziellen Quellen wie Romane, Sachbücher, Filme oder StarWars.com. :Sollte eine Information nicht korrekt sein, scheu dich nicht davor, sie einfach zu entfernen. Der Artikel sollte in jedem Fall dem Kanon entsprechen und wenn du der Auffassung bist, dass etwas nicht stimmt, solltest du es entfernen. Also keine Angst, sei mutig... keiner beißt dir den Kopf ab ;) :Ach und schön, dass du den Artikel überarbeitest. Der hatte es dringend nötig. :--Anakin Skywalker 19:40, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Werd ich wohl und machen,also entfernen usw. ::StarWars-Union und Wookieepedia sollten nur als Vergleich mit dem ::Geschriebenen dienen. Oh,grade gemerkt das es 16.000 Klontruppen sind (wird ::doch auf StarWars.com erwähnt) ::Orca 19:48, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) Es waren 6000 Klonkrieger. Das kann ich durch die offizielle Quelle "Angriff der Klonkrieger Die Risszeichnungen" belegen. E.B 12:44, 7. Dez 2006 (CEST) ok danke für die Antworten 3600 MGLT Laut dem offiziellen Star Wars Fact File lag die Vakuum-höchstgeschwindigkeit bei sagenhaften 3600 MGLT! Das liegt über den Werten von jedem mir bekannten Schiff! Ich glaube, ich lasse das am besten draußen...(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Geist der stehts verneint (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:59, 10. Mär. 2007) Base Delta Zero Ich frage mich, wie die Acclamator-Klasse eigentlich Base Delta Zero Aktionen ausführen kann. Da steht zwar was von großen Laserkanonen, Punktsrahlkanonen und Torpedos, aber die können doch nicht eine Planetenoberfläche in Schlacke verwandeln? E.B 23:48, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Eure Meinung Guten Tag, Eine Situation in einem Fun RS hat mich gestern zum Grübeln gebracht. Dort wurde "mein" Acclamator Kreuzer von einem Zerstörer der Providence Klasse verfolgt. Da mein Schiff ja nun nicht wirklich eine Chance hat, blieb mir am Ende nur die Selbstzerstörung. Der Providence Kreuzer befand sich zu dem Zeitpunkt direkt hinter dem Acclamator, die Explosion hat aber nur seine Schilde geschwächt und leichte Schäden an der Front verursacht. Nun Frage ich mich ob dies Realistisch ist, ich meine so eine Selbstzerstörung macht ja mehr Schaden als z.B. ein Torpedo...hätte der Providence nicht mind. schwer beschädigt sein müssen? Was denkt ihr? Periphalos 08:22, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hmm, also ersteinmal: 1.Das ist ein Rollenspiel. 2.Ich denke nicht. 3.MfG Dark Lord disku 08:33, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Dann stell dir vor es wäre kein Rollenspiel sondern eine Szene ausm Film...dann fällt deine Antwort vielleicht ein wenig ausführlicher aus..warum denkst du nicht? Periphalos 09:14, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Da gibt es mehrere Faktoren, die so ein Szenario stark beeinflussen: *Befanden sich die Schiffe im Hyperraum oder im Normalraum? Im Hyperraum verhalten sich Trümmer, die über keinen Aktiven Hyperraummotivator mehr besitzen, deutlich anders als Intakte Schiffe. Da jedes der Schiffe, sollten sie im Hyperraum gewesen sein, ein eigenes Hyperraumfeld hatte, dürften sie sich gegenseitig gar nicht beeinflussen können. *Welche Zerstörungskraft hatte die Selbstzerstörung? Je größer die Zerstörungskraft, desto kleiner die Trümmer, desto kleiner die Schäden. Bei einer massiven Zerstörung breiten sich die Trümmer zudem sehr schnell aus, wodurch die Dichte des Trümmerfeldes stark sinkt. *Welchen Abstand hatten die Schiffe? Sind sie sehr nahe bei einander, kann das verfolgende Schiff durch die Explosion selbst sehr starke Schäden nehmen, bei großem Abstand sind nur noch die Trümmer gefährlich. Zudem bleibt in diesem Szenario noch genügen Zeit, dem Hauptteil der Trümmer auszuweichen oder sich wie in Episode V durch das Trümmerfeld zu schießen. *Der Zustand der Partikelschilde ist ebenfals von großer Bedeutung: ein vollständig geladenes oder sogar überladenes (Schilde=200%) Schildsystem kann massive Objekte Abwehren, wärend ein geschwächtes entweder versagt oder sich soweit dehnen kann, bis Material auf die Panzerung aufschlägt. :Unter all diesen Gesichtspunkten ist der Schaden, falls die Schiffe einen üblichen Abstand bei der Verfolgung unter gegenseitigem Feuer (Bei Großkampfschiffen üblicherweise mehrere Klicks), durchaus realistisch. --Geist der stehts verneint 16:44, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) Frage müssten es in der Infobox nur G und nicht GG? Gruß Lord Darth Vader 11:28, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Hangarkapazität Weiß jemand wie viele V-19er ein Acclamator transportieren kann? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kal Meyer (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:55, 23. Apr. 2008) :Keine. Acclamator-Kreuzer können keine Jäger aufnehmen. 21:02, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Haben die überhaupt nen Hangar? Thor 22:27, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::In EAW habe die 'nen Hanger, da sind aber TIEs drin, und irgendwoo müssen ja auch die TFAT/i und so drinn stehen. Laut WP passen überigens mehr als 156 V19s rein. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Admiral Ackbar (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22:33, 23. Apr. 2008) ::EaW ist da wieder so ne Sache. Könnte ja auch nur aus Spieltechnischen Gründen nen Hangar haben. Vielleicht starten die TFAT/i auch aus der Schleuse, aus der die Truppen rein- und rausgehen? Im All könnten die ja eh nicht starten, daher wäre ein "nach außen offener" Hangar für die eh nicht nötig. Im Fact File, dem New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels sowie auf starwars.com steht auch nix von nem Hangar bzw. Jägerkapazitäten. Thor 08:23, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Laut den Risszeichnungen besitzen Acclamator-Schiffe lediglich einen kleinen Logistikhangar auf der Oberseite. Infanterie, Fahrzeuge und TFAT/i werden hingegen durch Luken an der Unterseite ausgeschleust. Sie verfügen demnach über keine Jägerkapazitäten, höchstens Speeder Bikes können sie mitführen. Demnächst werde ich den Artikel ohnehin überarbeiten, dann sorge ich für Klarheit. :) Gruß, Kyle 13:43, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Jeder Acclamator hat: 1 Logistikhangar (dorsal); 2 Infanteriehangar (ventral, je steuer- und backbord) mit zwei Luken, je backbord und steuerbord, und eine Luke im Boden, sodass die LAAT passieren können, ohne dass die großen seitlichen Luken geöffnet werden müssen; 2 Hangar (backbord, steuerbord) für die LAAT, AT-TE und SPHA-T im Zentrum des Schiffs, durch je eine Luke mit den darunter liegenden Infanteriehangars verbunden. UND: einen 200.000 Kubikmeter großen Zusatzhangar. Grand Army Of The Republic 13:17, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) Hangar? Hi alle zusammen, es würde mich sehr interessieren, ob mir jemand sagen könnte, wo sich beim Acclamator der Haupthangar befindet?!! Im Film The Clone Wars sieht man wie ein Nu-Klasse Angriffsshuttle unter dem Schiff verschwindet. Eine Szene weiter befindet es sich bereits im Hangar?? Kann ich daraus schließen, dass sich auf der Unterseite des Acclamator ein Hangar befindet?? Hoffe ihr könnt mir helfen! Gruß DarthGrievous15 15:01, 29. Dez. 2008 (CEST) :In Clone-Wars starten die auch hunderte Jäger, also müssen sie wohl übel einen Hangar haben, siehe auch einen Abschnitt weiter oben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:45, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Es ist mir schon klar das die einen oder sogar mehrere Hangare haben, aber ich wollte nur wissen wo sie sich befinden!? Achso, na trotzdem danke.Gruß DarthGrievous15 19:34, 29 Dez. 2008 (CEST) :::Die Besitzen eine untere Landebucht und oben eine Logistikhangarluke und eine Liftplatte die in einen kleineren Hangar runter fährt wo die ausfahrbaren Rampen nach draußen führen. Gruß CommanderCodyCC-2224 Jeder Acclamator hat noch einen Zusatzhangar! 200.000 Kubikmeter! Genug Platz für n paar V-19 Torrents, und übrigens ist CW nit ganz als Quelle zu sehen, schon nit wirklich realistisch. Grand Army Of The Republic 21:10, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Kanonenboote Wie und wo kommen die Kanonenboote aus den Acclamator? ich hab zwar die Risszeichnungen aber ich komm nicht drauf. Gruß CommanderCodyCC-2224 14:18 10.03.09 :An der Unterseite des Acclamators ist eine Luke die in den Infanteriehangar führt, von dort aus können sie durch eine Luke am Heck in den oberen Hangar fliegen, um sich in das Kettengestell einzuklinken. Sie passieren das Kettengestell, werden gewartet und fliegen dann am anderen Ende durch die gleiche Luke im Falle eines Einsatztes wieder nach außen. Sie passieren also 2! Luken um in ihren Hangar zu kommen.Grand Army Of The Republic 13:09, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) Sichtfenster Keine Sichtfenster? Wie konnten die Leute dann rausschauen? In Republic Commando konnte man von der Brücke schauen (Auf der Prosecutor). Boss 22:32, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Der Artikel wird demnächst von mir überarbeitet, dann werde ich mich auch um solche Unstimmigkeiten kümmern. Fakten die sich im Quellenvergleich als falsch oder abwegig herausstellen fliegen dann raus. Danke aber für den Hinweis, Boss. Gruß, Kyle 22:36, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) Einheiten Mir kommt es komisch vor, dass der Acclamator um die 20000 Mann braucht, die ihn steuern und soo im Verhältnis dazu der Venator, der braucht dafür nur 7000 Mann und der ist viel stärker bewaffnet...(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.163.19.139 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:49, 30. Jun. 2009) :Die Stärke der Bewaffnung ist nicht unbedingt maßgeblich für die Mannstärke der Crew. Manchmal ergeben sich dabei Unterschiede zwischen Schiffsklassen auch durch die Aufgaben, die diese im Dienst wahrnehmen. Die Zahl von 20.000 Mann mag im Vergleich zum Venator zu groß erscheinen, jedoch ist sie deutlich plausibler als die einzige andere Angabe (700 Mann). Darauf bin ich im HdK auch eingegangen. Eventuell gehört die Zahl zum Venator ebenfalls mal überprüf, Ich persönlich würde sie nämlich für untertrieben halten. Spätestens wenn ich den Artikel überarbeite bekommen wir Klarheit... Gruß, Kyle 22:07, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Was ich aber immer noch nicht verstehe ist wofür die alle gebraucht werden... (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.163.16.78 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:47, 1. Jul. 2009) :::Gut, dann nimm doch nur mal einen realen Flugzeugträger zum Vergleich, der kommt so einem Acclamator von der Komplexität her noch am nächsten. Dort hat man - nur um einige zu nennen - Leute im Maschinenraum (Motoren, Kühlung, Ruder...), für sämtliche elektrischen Geräte (so ziemlich alles vom Herd bis zum Feuerleitsystem), für die Waffen an Deck (Raketenwerfer, Maschinenkanonen...), für die Lagerräume (Ersatzteile, Munition, Lebensmittel, sonstige Verbrauchsgüter...), für den Flugbetrieb (Abfertigung, Wartung, Sicherheit...), natürlich auch für das was grundsätzlich anfällt (Küche, Reinigung, Sicherheit, sonstige Versorgung der Mannschaft...) und nicht zuletzt auch einen ganzen Haufen Leute die die Vorgänge an Deck organisieren. Ein moderner Flugzeugträger wie z.B. die Nimitz-Klasse der US Navy kommt dabei bei „nur“ etwa 300 Metern Länge auf eine Besatzung von mehr als 5000 Mann. Und jetzt stell dir ein Schiff von den Ausmaßen der Acclamator-Klasse vor: Um ein Vielfaches größer, vollgestopft mit Hightech und außerdem Trägerschiff für zahlreiche Kanonenboote, Bodenfahrzeuge und tausende Infanteristen. Da sind wohl die angegebenen 20.000 Mann Besatzung alles andere als abwegig. Gruß, Kyle 20:10, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ja da hast du recht aber wo nimmt die GAR die Leute dazu her ?? es gibt ja garnicht soviele Klone die sich darum kümmern oder ?? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.163.14.76 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:50, 3. Jul. 2009) :Warum denn nicht? Auch in der GAR gab es Spezialisten für alle möglichen Dinge, natürlich auch im Bereich der Flotte. So gründlich wie der ganze Rest organisiert wurde, hat man auch hier garantiert keinen Mann vergessen, und entsprechend Klone ausgebildet. Im übrigen ist es inzwischen sogar schon bei realen Streitkräften so, dass der Großteil der Soldaten keine Waffen mehr bedient. Stattdessen sind sie in irgendeiner daran beteiligt, diejenigen zu unterstützen, die unmittelbar kämpfen. Das sollte natürlich nicht den Eindruck erwecken sie seien weniger wichtig... Gruß, Kyle 19:56, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Aber selbst die gesammten 3,2 Millionen Klone würden nur reichen, um 158 Acclamatoren bemannen, und dann wären keine Soldaten mehr für Bodenkämpfe übrig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:55, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Berechtigter Einwand, Ackbar. Das ganze würde aber auch nicht wirklich funktionieren wenn man für die Acclamators weniger Besatzung hätte. Hinter denen hängt ja schließlich noch der riesige Rattenschwanz der restlichen Flotte, die bemannt werden will. Kyle 21:18, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Die Zahl kann man doch eigentlich eh vergessen. 3,2 Soldaten sind viel zu wenig. Selbst auf der Erde gibts in manchen Kriegen mehr. Das auf hunderte Planeten verteilt, auf Kreuzer, Schlachtschiffe und so weiter... die Diskussion gab es ja bereits. Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:20, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Richtig. Die Sache mit Mannstärken und vergleichbaren Zahlen ist im SW-Universum wirklich mit Vorsicht zu genießen... :-/ Kyle 21:25, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ich finde, dass 700 Mann plausibler erscheinen, da die 2 riesigen Hangar mit insgesamt 80(!) LAAT/i doch den meisten Platz einnehmen, und auf Grund der Tatsache, dass ´nur 3,2 mil. Klonkrieger existieren, erscheint 700 realistischer. Dazu versuche ich durch Sichtung mehrer Quellen die Struktur eines Korps der GAR zu planen, eingerechnet halt 700! Mann Acclamtor Crew. 20.141 wären wirklich viel zu viel. Grand Army Of The Republic 20:58, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Achso, und noch was! Meinen Recherchen (nicht offiziell) zu Folge, müsste jedes Korps der GAR eine Legion als Marine verwenden, sodass 1 Venator u. 2 Acclamator bemannt wären. Dann wäre genug Platz für die restlichen 3 Legionen als Infanterie, Piloten usw. Übrigens ist auch noch Unterstützungspersonal (offiziell) im Einsatz, welches als Marineoffiziere genutzt wird, z.b. Wulff Yularen. Meinen, nicht offiziellen Recherchen wären dass 436 Mann pro Korps verteilt auf 3 Schiffe. Grand Army Of The Republic 21:06, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Und wo sollen diese 2,422*10^1689 Leute platz haben? Worauf stützen sich die Berechnungen, dass bei 80 Transportern kein Platz mehr für mehr Soldaten ist. Die Enterprise hat Standart 85 Flugzeuge und das bei 342*78m und hat dabei trotzdem über 5000 Mann Besatzung. Pandora Diskussion 22:01, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur September 2009 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 14.09.2009 bis zum 21.09.2009 * : Schön, was Kyle an dem Artikel verbessert hat. Der Artikel enthält viele Informationen über den Acclamator und gute Bilder gibt es auch. Eigentlich ein guter Artikel. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 14:59, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Nicht nur eigentlich, Boss. Ein guter Artikel, sehr informativ und flüssig geschrieben.Darth Hate 15:30, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Auf jeden Fall lesenswert! – 'Andro' Disku 17:43, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Exzellent! JunoDiskussion 17:46, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Ganz klar lesenswert! 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 17:53, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Mit '''fünf Pro'-Stimmen wird der Artikel lesenswert! Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 7:23, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Bewaffnung Hi, vielleicht kann mir ja jemand weiterhelfen, die Acclamatoren haben ja insgesamt 12 Quadturbolaserkanonen, 6 davon neben der Brücke und 4 an der Seite, aber wo befinden sich die anderen beiden? Ich habe die Risszeichnungen und die Chronik zu Episode I-III, aber das hat mir auch nicht wirklich weitergeholfen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:45, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hi, ich glaube du irrst dich... Neben der Brücke sind insgesamt 8 Turbolaser (4 links und 4 rechts). MfG Dennis 17:45, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Na, was das angeht bin ich mir absolut sicher. Sieht man sowohl in der Star Wars Chronik, als auch in den Risszeichnungen. Nur die zwei fehlenden sind nicht ersichtlich. Wie kommst du eigentlich auf 8? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:02, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Entschuldigung ich habe an die Venator-Schiffe gedacht.... Wie das bei den Acclamatoren so ist, weiß ich jetzt leider auch nicht, 'tschuldigung. MfG Dennis 21:16, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) Besatzung Hallo, im Artikel steht nur was zur Anzahl der Besatzung zu Zeiten der Klonkriege. Die Acclamator wurden ja aber auch noch vom Imperium benutzt. Was und in welchen Mengen konnten die dann Transportieren (hauptsächlich bezogen auf die früher AT-TE`s dann AT-AT`s)? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Denaldinios (Diskussion • Beiträge) 02:43, 18. Okt. 2009) :Das ist nicht bekannt, aber ein Großteil der Schiffe wurde ja eh in Sklaven- und Frachttransporter umgebaut. Vermutlich haben die noch eine Zeitlang die gleichen Truppen transportiert, aber wie bereits geschrieben, man weiß es nicht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:12, 18. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Hm... Naja trozdem danke. Und sry, dass ich vergessen habe meinen Beitrag zu signieren...MfG Dennis 14:41, 18. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Auftraggeber Wer gab den den Auftrag diese Schiffe zu bausen damit sie zu beginn der Klonkriege schon Einsatzbereit sind???Gruß Olly 17:50, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Meines Wissens nach die Kaminoaner. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:52, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) Bildaustausch Ich habe gerade den Austausch vorgenommen weil ich a) diesen nicht gerade hochwertigen Screenshot (niedrige Auflösung, weiße Ecke, ...) aus der Box raushaben wollte und b) weil es im unteren Teil mit Bildern ohnehin relativ vollgepackt war. Was sollte also bitte der revert? Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 15:01, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Das Bild ist aber konkret der Doppelbogenflotte zuzuordenen, während das andere ein allgemeiner Acclamator ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:30, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ist das denn schlimm, wenn man es zuordnen kann? Finde ich nicht. Es sollte bloß ein "allgemeines" Bild im technischen Sinne sein, ohne seltene Modifikationen oder ähnliches. Ich möchte einfach dieses "allgemeine Bild" wegen seiner Qualität loswerden, wenn jetzt ein besseres zur Verfügung steht - Zugehörigkeit hin oder her. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 15:35, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich finde auserdem nicht, dass das TCW-Bild besser ist. Vor allem der weiße Hintergrund sieht blöd aus. Schiffe sind normal im Weltraum, nichtin einer weißen Leere. Auserdem ist auf dem EAW-Bild der Antrieb besser zu erkennen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:41, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich muss mich Ackbar da anschließen. Trotzdem hat Kyle Recht, wenn er sagt, das bisherige Bild wäre nicht perfekt. Es sollte jemand (der das Spiel auch auf vollen Details spielen kann) ein neues Bild eines Acclamators machen und dabei keinen weißen Klecks einfügen. 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:42, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Solange das nicht passiert hab ich n Vorschlag: Das mit dem weißen Hintergrund kann ich im Handumdrehen beheben. Wenn man dann später immer noch der Meinung ist es muss unbedingt jemand ein neues Bild davon liefern - dann bitte. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 15:51, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Der weiße Fleck ist übrigens kein Fleck, sondern ein Planet (vermutlich Hoth oder Polus). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:52, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) So, Bild ist ersetzt. Wenn jemand etwas anderes in annehmbarer Qualität liefert, soll es mir recht sein. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 16:16, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::: Sonst nehmt das Bild vom TCG Spiel von Wizard http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=swtcg/cardlist/sithrising ->Karte 61 der Link ist nur für die offizele Quelle. In Google gibt es massenweise große Scan von der Karte oder wer die Karten hat kann auch selber einscannen --91.115.220.197 16:24, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Das neue Bild hat übrigens auch einen "weißen Fleck", direkt neben dem Doppelbogen an Steuerbord. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:13, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Die "Flecken ergeben sich durch zwei herausstehende Bauteile, die schon im "Originalbild" drin waren. Ich könnte sie trotzdem entfernen, aber sie gehören streng genommen zum Bildinhalt. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 11:03, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :In dem Fall wurde da aber eine Außenkannte der Acclamators geschwärzt, die eigentlich zum Schiff gehört. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:11, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ja, das kam wohl vom hohen Weißanteil in der Kante. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 11:45, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kapazitäten Wenn die Zahlen stimmen dann muss ein Acclamartor vergleichbare Kapzitäten und Personalbedürfnisse wie die Imperium-Klasse haben und das bei halber Größe. NAtürlich ist die Imperium eher für den Raumkampf gedacht aber die Zahlen scheinen dennoch irgendwie seltsam. Ich meine nach dem die ganzen Truppen und dazugehörigen Gerätschaften in das DIng gepackt wurden haben die noch über 11000 Tonnen Laderaum übrig wärend die Imperium insgesamt nur 36000 Tonnen hat. Und die Acclemarator startet in CloneWars locker 5-6 Staffeln was auch nicht weit von der Imperium entfernt ist.91.42.188.206 02:30, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur November - Dezember 2013 (bestanden) '''Kommentar:' Ich erachte diesen Artikel als exzellent und bitte alle Nutzer der JP, sich konstruktiv in der Begutachtungsphase zu diesem Artikel zu äußern und dann abzustimmen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:05, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) *Problem: Hier sind noch zu wenig Einzelnachweise in der Infobox. Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 14:06, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. Corran (Diskussion) 13:29, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) * Ein exzellenter Artikel, den ich der Auszeichnung würdig erachte. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:33, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) * Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:01, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) * Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 16:46, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) * Auch wenn in der Infobox eigentlich noch Einzelnachweise fehlen.Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:02, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) * Robonino (Komlink) 16:11, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Dieser Artikel ist mit fünf Fürstimmen ein exzellenter Artikel der Jedipedia. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:43, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Sternzerstörer?! Mir ist hier immer wieder untergekommen, dass der der Acclamator ein Sternzerstörer sein. Meines Wissens jedoch war die normale Variante immer nur ein Angriffstransporter. Wie kommt man darauf? Danke und Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 16:35, 3. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Es stimmt, dass der Acclamator (zumindest die republikanische Version) ein Angriffstransporter war. Da er aber der Vorgänger der modernen Sternzerstörer war, er die typische Sternzerstörerform besaß und er Basis Delta Zero ausführen konnte, lässt einen natürlich an einen Sternzerstörer denken, auch wenn mehrere Fakten dies ausschließen. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 14:17, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC)